Come and Go
by ThatTRGluva
Summary: Sonia is living her dream to finally meet her youtube crush, but on the way she meets her other crush and he asks her out. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I run up to my brother, Adam. "You can't stop me from doing this!" I tell him. "Sonia, listen... I care about you and I'm not gonna let you go." He says firmly. I had a ticket to go to Atlanta, Georgia to meet Emile. Emile and I have been texting ever since I posted a video on youtube about Emile. My cousin knew I liked him, so she bought me tickets. "Please... If you cared about me you'd let me go." I say. Adam's been worried about me since middle school. My dad was an alcoholic, my mom didn't care about us. So he basically raised me. It wasn't helping that I was also getting bullied. "I love ya, sis. And if he lays a finger on you. You are returning back home. You here me?" My brother says. I roll my eyes. Then I think for a moment. "Wait... So your letting me go?" I ask. He nods nervously. I already had my bags packed in the back of my closet. I leave it in the living room, so it'll be ready for tomorrow. I change into yoga pants and a tanktop to get ready for be

My alarm clock startles me. I get up. remembering that I'm leaving today, I start to get ready. I change into denim jeans and a Kirby shirt. I tie my hair up into a high pony tail. I'm ready. I look at the time, '8:37'. Oh god... My brother drives me to the airport. My eyes were full of tears, but I tried not to let him see that I'm weak. "Sonia, I love you. I'm gonna miss you. 1 year... How will I do it without you?" Adam says. I couldn't help, but to cry. "I'll miss you too" I weep, giving him a big hug. "Go. Live your dream." He tells me. I give him a kiss on the cheek, wipe my tears, get out my luggages, and off I go into the airport. "Flight 37. To Atlanta, Georgia." I hear them call. I walk over to the gate. "Bye L.A." I whisper. My backpack was my only carry on. I sit down in my seat. I open my backpack to check off everything. Ear phones. Check. Ipad. Check. Iphone. Check. . Pillow. Check. I put the pillow on my back. A familiar person sits down next to me. I look at his face. AttackingToucans?! AKA TYLER! A few hours later we are laughing and talking about things. Then the question came up. "Why are you going to Atlanta?" I ask with a sweet smile. "I'm going to my cousin's wedding. Speaking of... I don't have a date. Would you will be willing to go with me?" he asks. "I'll think about it. Give me your number." I say. He hands me a piece of paper with his number. I grin and bite my lip. "So why are you going to Atlanta?" he asks. I panicked. What was I supposed to say, 'Oh I'm meeting a youtuber that I have had a crush on.' Nope. Finally i say something. "To visit a friend." I say. He nods. A few minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of the flight attendant saying were landing. Then I notice something... I was laying on Tyler's arm. Tyler was awake, just browsing on his ipod. "Hey, sleeping beauty's awake!" he jokes. I punch him both walk off the plane. "I gotta go. Call me." he says with a beautiful smile. I wave. OMG... Instead of all the weigh falling off my shoulder, the weigh of the world was getting heavier. What was I gonna tell Emile, that I was flirting with a guy on the way here.I walk over to baggage claim. Suddenly I see Emile. He still doesn't know what I looked like, but I tried my best to describe me. I walk over to him and tap his shoulder. "Hi... I'm Sonia..." I say with a smile. His eyes were wide open. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. We stood there he finally smiles. "Your prettier than I thought." He says. I smile. He went outside to wait for me. I walked to the baggage claim. Across from me I see another familiar face. "Mandy?!" I say. Mandy was a friend I had in middle school. Last time I saw her she had pimples, big glasses, and short uneven hair. Now she has long hair, no glasses, no pimples, and makeup. She thought for a moment. "Sonia?!" She finally says. She runs across the room to hug me. We waited for our bags together, side by side. Finally she gave me her number and left. I go outside to find Emile. I run up to him. He chuckles. "What?" I ask. "Your luggage." He says, pointing to my hello kitty luggage. I stick my tung out. We drive to his house, suddenly he puts his arm around me and smiles. I am going to die.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Right when I was getting comfortable, Emile slaps my shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?!" I moan. "There was a fly on your shoulder." he chuckles. I roll my eyes. For some reason he keeps his arm still around me. Once were at his house. I get my stuff. He picks them up for me. Such a gentlemen. Right when were at his house. He closes the door in my face. I give a minute to realize that I'm still outside. After about 5 minutes, he rushes to the door. "I am so sorry." He states. "Oh I was ok, freezing in the snow by the way." I walk inside. He chuckles. I was covered in snow. "I'll snow you your room!" he jokes. "Wow, that was snow punny." I laugh. He leads me up stairs into a guest room with one bed , a bathroom, a T.V, and a dresser. "I'm gonna prepare dinner, you can go do your girly things. I shoo him out. First I take a hot bath. Then I put on denim jeans and a checkered, zelda shirt.

I put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I run downstairs. MMMmmm... The smell of pasta fills the air. It leads me to the kitchen, like a puppy and a bone. "Smells delicious." I say. "Good." he says, putting the food on the dining table. I take a seat. After I devour the pasta, we decide to watch T.V. After hours and hours of watching episodes of video game highschool, a youtube series, he makes me some popcorn. "Want coke?" he asks. I nod. He tosses a coke bottle. I wait a few minutes so it won't get all over me. I take a sip of the coke. He hands over the popcorn. "Thanks." I say. We watch another episode. Suddenly I get sleepy. I pat his lap. "Hey, Umm... It's late I'm gonna hit the hay." I smile. "Sweet dreams, princess." He says. I walk over to my room. I jump on the bed and get some sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm that I set up. I stretch. I force myself to get up. I walk over to my luggage and hang the clothes I have in the closet. I here my phone. wring. Adam was calling. I tell him everything. About Tyler and Emile. At the end of the conversation he wasn't happy. He was really angry and called me a 2 timer. But the thing that scared me the most is when he screamed that he was coming over right away... Then I remember something. He hated Mandy. I quickly tell him about her, but that didn't stop him. He told me he was coming over... Tonight.

I hang up and just start hanging up my clothes again. Once I'm done I put my luggage in the back of the dresser. I repeated what he said in my mind. I call Mandy. "Hi, this is Mandy. May I ask whose speaking?" she says so nicely. Wow she really has changed. "It's Sonia, I was just wondering. Ada- My friend is coming to Georgia and I'm busy tonight. Can you pick him up?" I try to sound convincing. "Of course! anything for a friend!" she says so perky. "Great! Well I got to go. I'll text you the deeds!" I hang up. I send her everything she needs to know. Emile decides to give me a tour of Georgia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip*<strong>

* * *

><p>Mandy's POV:<p>

I run to the car, but before I do so, I take a look in the mirror. I was wearing a red dress, my curly hair was tied into a braid, and a touch of makeup. My usual. I get inside of the car and drive to the airport. After going through security and all the stuff, I'm waiting at the gate for like 20 mins. I get a call from May. "He should be there... Now." she hangs up. Wait... He?! If I known I would've worn something pretty. I quickly put my hair down and put on more makeup. Ok... I am officially pretty. I see Adam... She wanted me to pick up Adam? The guy who hated me as a child...Wow he's a little short, but not taller than me. "Hi!" I scream out to catch his attention. "It's me! Mandy!" I yell. Finally he looks at me. Staring at me head to toe. "Wow... Someone had puberty done right." he jokes. I chuckle. We walk over to baggage claim. "Man, I am starving..." he says. "Oh... Umm... I know this great place called 'Stripes'." I say. He shrugs. "Why not?" He says with a smile. He gets his luggage and we walk over to my car.

I drive over to Stripes. "Here we are!" I say hopping out. We walk inside. A waitress helps us over to the booth and passes us menus. I show Adam all my favorites. "This one looks good." He points at the salmon salad. Once were done with dinner. "So..." he says. We were sitting on a bench outside. Every second we were getting closer and closer, but then I stop him. "Look Adam, you've hated me when I was a kid. Why do you like me now? Is it because of my looks?" I ask, backing away. "Who said I hated you?" he asks, brushing my cheeks. "Well it always seemed like it." I say, taking his hand off. "Haven't you heard? When a boy makes fun of you... He likes you." He says. I smile and get up. "Well we better go, before Sonia gets worried." I say. He gets up and kisses me... It was magical.


End file.
